From love to Betrayal
by audrey4
Summary: Harry potter commence sa 5 année a poudlard. Cette année lui reserve que de surprise.une trahison qui l'ammènera peut-être à l'amour h/quelqu.un (a vous d'aller lire) r/her
1. une très belle journée

From love to betraval       

****

*si vous voyez des images et bien c'est joe .

Joe est habiller comme un passage

dans le texte qui est sûrement tout près ….

Chapitre 1: Une belle journée 

*La journée commençait plutôt bien. IL faisait beau, le ciel brillait grâce à se soleil éblouissant. Harry se disait que 

peut-être aujourd'hui pouvait être une journée agréable même si il restait chez les Dursley seulement 

pendant ses vacances d'été car durant l'année scolaire il étudiait a l'école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard. Une école 

dirigé par le célèbre sorcier Albus Dumbledore. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit pour aller

 préparer le petit-déjeuner. Rendu en bas il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce qui l'étonnait car 

d'habitude Dudley était le premier en bas pour se gaver de bonnes choses a manger. Il devait être 

profondément endormi et rêvait à de la nourriture .À sa grande surprise, coq le hibou de Ron, rentra dans la cuisine,

 une lettre accrochée à sa patte .Harry caressa Coq pour le remercier et prit la lettre .Il y était écrit:

_Salut Harry,_

Devine quoi, il va avoir un nouvel  élève. Il appel Jo. C'est Fred qui me la dit. C'est l'ami d'enfance de Lee Jordan, 

tu sais celui qui est le commentateurs des matchs de quidditch. Puis sa l'air qu'il est vraiment très très bon au

 quidditch. Peut-être qu'il va être dans la maison de Gryffondor. Il va pouvoir nous aider a gagner la coupe.....

En tout cas, pour changer de sujet ,ma mère t'invite a venir pour les deux dernières semaines chez nous. 

On pourrais aller sur le chemin de traverse ensemble .Et tu sais quoi ma mère va m'acheter un hiboux, ou elle va 

me le louer tout dépendant . Hermione va peut-être venir 1 jour après toi. Passe de bonne vacances chez ton 

oncle et récrit moi pour savoir si tu peux venir. Récrit moi et donne la lettre à coq.

_Ron_

Harry était très content .Décidément il va avoir une très bonne journée.

Il s'inventa plein d' histoire pour convainque l'oncle Vernon. La seul chose qui pouvait peut-être le convaincre c'est 

dit dire qu'il n'allait plus être dans ses jambes .Au même moment l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia 

descendait pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-Qu est-ce que tu fais a flâner dans la cuisine, j'espère que tu nous prépare à manger car je meure de faim.

Harry regarda fixement les petit yeux de l'oncle Vernon et lui dit sur un coup de tête:

-Je vais chez mon ami Ron 2 semaine avant la rentrer. 

L'oncle Vernon regarda Harry avec des yeux très méchant mais soudain son visage s'éclairci. Une lueur éclaira son 

visage.

-D'accord ,comme ça on ne l'aura plus dans les jambe, dit Vernon en s'adressant a pétunia, mais tu y vas tout seule 

sinon il vienne te chercher par un moyen normal. Je ne veut pas les voir débarquer à ta fenêtre avec leur voiture 

volante. C'est clair.

-Très clair oncle Vernon ,répondit Harry d'un ton qui ne plut pas beaucoup à son oncle vus son regard.

Harry se pressa de monter les escaliers pour aller répondre a Ron et après avoir fini il la donna à Coq. Harry resta 

au bort de la fenêtre le temps de voir s'envoler le minuscule Hibou. Harry avait très hâte de voir Ron et les Weasley.

Harry commença à préparer ses valises car il ne restait que 5 jours avant que les Weasley viennent le chercher .

Tout à coup il se rappela qu'est ce que l'oncle Vernon avait dit : comment ils allaient venir le chercher. Plus les

 journées passèrent et plus Harry s'inquiétait, comment allaient-ils venir le chercher ?Mais ce ne sera sûrement 

pas en voiture volante car celle-ci est encore dans forêt interdite. Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le grand 

jour, les Weasley viennent le chercher. 

La sonnette se fit entendre dans toute la maison. C'était sûrement eux . Harry descendit les escaliers à tout allure.

 Quand il ouvrit la porte Mme Weasley, Ron et Fred s'y trouvait

-Salut Harry !! Comment ça va ? Cria Ron 

-Très bien merci. .Comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? ?

-Avec la voiture de mon père. Dit Fred. Il en a prit une nouvelle mais elle ne vole pas. C'est simplement une

 voiture de moldus. Elle f0onctionne très bien … ça m'étonne!

-Je vais chercher mes valises et Hedwige. Dit Harry

Harry monta les escaliers a tout allure. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter cette maison et d'aller au 

terrier. Il aimait tellement  cette maison rien n'y était ordinaire et tout le monde y était si chaleureux avec lui. Il

 prit ses valises, Hedwige et son ballet. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller retrouver tout le monde. Il embarqua

 dans la voiture M.Weasley et ils prirent la route jusqu'au terrier. Le long chemin qui mène jusqu'à la maison rendait

 Harry tellement heureux qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. Il avait seulement le goût de sortir sa tête hors de la 

voiture pour tout oublier.


	2. de retour au terrier

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : De retour au terrier **

La voiture se stationna devant la maison et tout le monde débarqua. Ron aida Harry à débarquer ses valises

-Vien Harry on vas monter tes bagages dans ma chambre. Dit Ron en prenant la cage d'Hedwige.

Il montère dans la chambre à Ron et quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent : 

-RON, Harry mon chéri, venez dînez.

Il descendire les escaliers en colimaçon pour aller prendre place à la grande table. Ginny était assise juste devant

 Harry. Elle était tellement rouge que Harry croyait qu'elle allait exploser. 

-Elle est toujours aussi impressionner de te voir, dit Percy qui était assit juste à côté d'elle 

Mrs Weasley déposa une assiette remplie de bonne chose à manger devant Harry.

-Demain nous allons au chemins de traverse pour vos effets scolaires, dit Mrs Weasley, Hermione nous y attendra.

Le souper se déroula très bien. Harry mangea tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé. Ils parlèrent 

quasiment juste de Quidditch. Le souper terminer, Harry se leva et alla porter son assiette sur le comptoir de la 

cuisine. Il monta avec Ron pour aller dans sa chambre. En montent les escaliers ils entendirent des minis 

explosions comme des petits pétards. Ces petits bruits venaient bien évidement de la chambre de Fred et George 

qui eux n'étaient même pas venu souper.

-Il prépare sûrement un nouveau tour, dit Ron avec un lueur d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il avait certainement peur 

d'être leur prochaine cobaye. Vien on va aller dans ma chambre.

Il était déjà très tard mail ils parlèrent encore très longtemps ils se couchèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Le lendemain, il se levèrent tous de très bonne heure pour ne pas revenir trop tard du chemin de traverse. 

Ils prièrent la poudre de cheminette. Fred commença et George le suivi. Harry se souvint la dernière fois qu'il 

avait prit cette poudre il se retrouva dans un magasin dans l'allée des embrumes. Il se concentra et dit clairement

 (cette fois) «chemin de traverse !»

Après avoir effectuer un chemin sinueux, il atterrit au beau milieu d'un magasin. Le cassier le regarda avec un 

regard un indifférent. Il avait sûrement vu beaucoup d'autre personnes sortir de sa cheminer en utilisant la 

poudre de cheminette. Harry sorti du magasin accompagné de toute la famille Weasley. 

Ils se rendirent tous au magasin chez Fleury et Bott. En entrent il vit la silhouette d'un homme dans le coin le plus 

noir du magasin. Harry arriva à peine à voir son visage mais il savais bien que celui-ci lui disait quelque chose,

 l'homme en question s'avança et Harry le vit clairement… très clairement… TROP clairement . Harry le reconnu.

 C'était Rogue. Il se tenait droit et Harry lui trouva quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, Il trouva enfin. 

Il souriait. Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui (rogue) et Rogue la prit par l'épaule comme si il était son père. 

Ils sortir du magasin et tourna vers la droit les mains sous des tas de livres. Harry était encore sous le choc, 

tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Ron l'appelait. Il sorti de la lune et alla lui raconter tout se qu'il venait de 

voir.

 Ils sortir du magasin leurs livres en main mais il manquait toujours Hermione. Tout à coup Ron l'aperçu au loin, ses

 mains chargé de manuels.

-Elle est là, au fond, cria Ron en pointant du doigt .

Les deux garçons accouru pour aller la rejoindre.

-Salut les gars ! Contente de vous revoir

-Nous aussi Hermione, dit Ron, vraiment content.

Harry avait remarquer que Ron la regardait avec un regard perdu.

-Ron !? ca va?

-Hein!? Ah…ouin.

Ron savait que Harry se doutait de quelque chose et il voulait lui en parler, mais avec autant de monde autour 

il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Le chemin du retour au terrier était assez silencieux. On pouvait seulement 

entendre la pluie qui tombait sur le toit du taxi. Quand ils revenirent  au terrier, Harry et les frères Weasley allèrent 

jouer au quiddicth pendant que Hermione commença à lire ses nouveaux manuels scolaire.

Le matin , les valises s'entachèrent devant la porte principale. Quand il descendit, Harry vit Hermione assit seule

 sûr sa valise.

Un livre à la main

- Salut Hermione, Dit Harry de ton joyeux, Bien dormit ?

- Hein.. ah oui oui très bien merci.

Elle était beaucoup trop intéresser par son livre pour s'intéresser à se que pouvait dire Harry.

Au même moment Ron arriva en s'étirant. Il baillait tellement fort que Hermione leva les yeux pour la première fois 

depuis qu'elle lisait son livre. Madame Weasley appela deux taxis pour aller à la Gare King Cross car elle ne conduisait pas la voiture de M. Weasley. Celui-ci était déjà partit à son bureau accompagner de Percy qui prenait de plus en

 plus son travaille au sérieux. Entasser sur la banquette arrière du premier taxi, les trois amis parlaient  de leur 

5ème année qui s'amorçait. La voiture roulait tellement vite que la pluie laissa de longue trace sur les vitres. 

Il parlèrent tellement que le temps passait très vite, tellement qu'il était déjà rendu à la gare. Ils descendirent de

 l'auto pour aller à la plate forme 9¾. En si rendant Harry reconnu quelques personnes qui allaient eux aussi à

 Poudlard. Il était pratiquement 11h alors il se sont dépêcher pour aller prendre place dans le trains. 

Ils entrèrent et cherchèrent un compartiment pour le voyage. Il en trouvèrent deux, enfin, au fond d'un wagon pour eux, Fred, George et Ginny. Il y rangea leurs valises pour descendre et aller voir Monsieur et Madame Weasley. 

À 11h précise, le sifflet se fit entendre dans toute la gare. 

-Toujours à l'heure se train là, dit M.Weasley. Bon bien, passé une très bonne année et surtout pas trop de bêtise.

Les six montèrent dans le train et prirent place dans leur compartiment respectif. Le voyage venait a peine de 

commencer qu'Hermione avait déjà un livre en main. Ron en profita pour parlait à Harry de Quidditch. Il savait 

bien qu'il fallait un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Griffondor et bien sûr un nouveau joueur parce que  Olivier

 Dubois n'était plus là donc il fallait quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

-Écoute je me suis vraiment entraîner cette été, dit Ron avec une lueur d'espoir, ok je n'ai pas le meilleur des ballai mais au moins y vole.

-Je peut pas prendre la décision tout seul il va falloir…

-À ben la laisse faire ,coupa Ron, avec mes 2 frère pour prendre la décision je suis faite. C'est sûr

La discussion se termina là. Harry ne voulais rien rajouter à se commentaire car il avait peut-être raison…

Quelque minute plus tard un rire sarcastique se fit entendre dans le couloir étroit du train. Aucune doute, s'était

 celui de Malefoy. On pouvait le reconnaître parmis milles personnes. Vraiment personne ne pouvait avoir un 

rire aussi froid, aussi audieux que lui. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et dit 

-Tiens tiens si c'est pas Potter. A se que je vois tu te tiens toujours avec cette sang-de-bourbe…

-Elle a un nom tu sais !!!

-AH !! si c'est pas Weasley. Toujours a la rescousse de Granger. Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me jeter un sort.

 Tu n'a pas peur que des limaces sorte de ta bouche ?!

Ron sentit la colère monté en lui. Sa peau devin aussitôt aussi rouge que la réglisse qu'il écrasait par son point.

 Malefoy sortit avec un sourire satisfait et le même rire que tout à l'heure.

-Il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute plus, dit Ron qui essayait de se débarrasser de la réglisse qui s'était coller dans le 

creux de sa main. 


	3. un buffet de rencontre

**Sa dépasse un peu je sais mais ca la quand même du sens**

****

**Chapitre 3: Un buffet de rencontre**

Le reste du voyage se termina dans le silence . Ron avait bien raison, il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute ce

Malefoy. Harry senti le train ralentire. Ce qui lui indiqua que le train allait s'arrêter. Les 3 amis

enfilèrent leurs

robe de sorcier et descendirent du train. De loin il vit Hagrid qui indiquait le chemin de première année.

La pluie avait cesser de tomber et avait laisser place à un ciel dépourvu de nuage et orné d'étoiles. Il franchirent les grande porte pour entré dans le château. Tout le monde monta les escalier et vit Mrs McGonagalll qui attendait les élèves de première année. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, le ciel était le

même que celui de dehors. IL était simplement magnifique. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place à la table des Gryffondor où ils retrouvèrent Neville, Seamus et Dean.

-C'est ce soir qu'on va voir le nouveau, dit seamus, j'espère qu'il va être à Gryffondor.

-Oui moi aussi, rép0ondit Fred qui venait de s'asseoir suivi de George.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se leva et dit :

-Une nouvelle année début dès ce soir. Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée. Nous

allons commencer par faire la répartition des première année dans les maisons. Et par la  suite j'ai deux personnes très cher à mon cœur à vous présenter et qui va passer l'année scolaire avec nous. Votre nouvelle enseignante de DCFM et une nouvelle élève

-Nouvelle ????? dirent quasiment toute la table des Gryffondor. Lee Jordan l'avait sûrement dit à

plusieurs personne de Gryffondor que sa devait être un gars.

La répartition passa très lentement, cela était sûrement dut au fait que tout le monde étaient impatients

de voir la nouvelle.

-Il est maintenant temps de vous les présenter, dit Dumbledore qui avait prit la parole suite au exclamation. Pour commencer je voudrai vous présenter quelqu'un à qui j'ai enseigner pendant 7 ans ici même, Votre nouvelle enseignante : professeur kary Hearst.

Une jeune femme âgé a peine de 30 ans arriva par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des

enseignants. Elle était grande avec des cheveux auburn et de yeux violet. Elle était vêtu d'une robe bleu foncé avec des étoiles blanche. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

-…Et maintenant je veux vous présenter la nièce d'un de vos professeur qui passe ses été ici même à l'école laisser moi vous présenter Joe Harvest

Une jeune fille entra par la grande porte. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était vraiment

belle, elle avait des cheveux lisse et brun long qui recouvrait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait des yeux pairs. Harry se tourna vers les gars qui était derrière lui, ils avaient tous l'air de rêver. Surtout

Fred et George, Harry ne l'ai avait jamais vu comme ça. Quand elle fut rendit proche de la table des professeur

Fred dit :

-Des filles comme elle il en faudrait une pour chaque gars.

-Joséphine Harvest, Reprit Dumbledore, mais je croit que vous avez intérêt à la surnommé Joe, est la nièce de votre professeur de potion Severus  Rogue. Elle passe l'été ici avec la plus part des

autres professeurs, Dumbledore baissa la voix, si tu veux bien t'asseoir sur le tabouret s.t.p.

Elle alla s'asseoir et McGonnagall alla mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le choixpeau prit vie au contact de sa tête et dit:

-Et bien c'est un cas assez spécial…. Tu es très courageuse à se que je vois …. Tu es aussi très

intelligente… tu es très acharné aussi…et tu as énormément d'ambition… tu as toues les qualités pour aller dans chacune des maisons mais je croit que ta place est a celle que tu veux vraiment alors …..GRYFFONDOR.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre venant de la table des Gryffondor . Harry regarda la

table des serpentard et vit Malefoy qui avait l'air frustré. Il aurait sûrement voulu qu'elle soit dans sa maison vu que c'était la nièce de son professeur favoris. Rogue, lui, ne semblait pas déçu bien au contraire. Il avait un large sourire, il semblait très fier et heureux pour elle. Peut importait pour lui où allait passer l'année sa nièce il voulait simplement qu'elle y soit bien.

-Maintenant je crois que c'est le temps de nommé la préfetes en chef, reprit Dumbledore avec difficulté à se faire entendre car les applaudissement et les bienvenue qui accueillaient Joe l'enterrait. Il s'agit de

Hermione Granger.

Les applaudissement se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Les jumeau était debout et criait comme des

fous. Ron aussi était debout mais se contentait de sourire à Hermione.

-Maintenant assez parler je vous laisse manger.

Les assiette se remplirent et tout le monde se mirent à manger.

-Wow. Ça c'est tout un buffet, dit Joe venait de s'asseoir a côté de Harry.

-Ouin, moi c'est Fred¸ça  c'est George et Ginny juste à côté.

Elle s'est Hermione notre nouvelle préfet en chef ,Ron mon crétin de frère et Har…

-Harry Potter j'avais remarquer, dit-elle en tassant la mèche de cheveux de son front qui cachait sa

cicatrice. Salut à tout le monde.

Joe avait l'air de bien se plaire. Elle paressait détendu et heureuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, se leva et dit :

-Excusez-moi  je revient.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers Rogue.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Et puis est-ce que tu es fier de ta nièce ?

-Et comment ?! Je savais que tu allais aller dans le même maison que ton père.

''Merci'' était la seule réponse qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Je suis sur qu'il serait fier de toi…. N'oublie pas d'aller voir Dumbledore après ton souper.

Rogue préférait changer de sujet car le souvenir rendait les deux assez triste. En fait la mort de son père avait causé plus de tristesse qu'une petite fille pouvait contenir(le père de Joe était mort quand elle avait 7 ans).

Elle retournait a sa table et continua de discuter avec les autre dont elle venait tout juste de

faire la connaissance.

-Alors Joe, commença Hermione, tu allait à quelle école avant ?

-Aucune, Rogue m'a inscrite parce que je lui ai demander. J'ai pu entrer parce que, comme

Dumbledore a dit tout à l'heure, je passe mes étés ici et vu que la plus part des professeur

reste il m'enseigne la magie.

-Mais durant l'année qu'est-ce que tu fait, je veux dire tu va où

dit Ron qui avait écouter la conversation.

-Je vais dans une orphelinats moldus.

-Ah… tes parents ….son mort, Dit Harry espèrent ne pas la blesser.

-Non …ben seulement mon père.

Personne ne répondit ou argumenta car Joe paraissait très triste. Sauf que tout le monde se

demandait où pouvait bien être sa mère. Hermione fut la première à couper le silence.

-Bien je suis sur que tu vas te plaire ici.

-Merci beaucoup. Répondit Joe qui souriait à présent.

Le reste du souper se passa plutôt bien. Plusieurs éclat de rire provenant de la table des Gryffondor se faisait entendre dans la grande salle à quelque reprise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle venait de voir

Dumbledore qui lui avait expliquer tout le fonctionnement de ce château et bien sûr le mot de passe de sa salle commune.

-Chocogrenouille.Dit Joe qui était arriver à destination. Elle entra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir

avec les Weasley,

Hermione et Harry.

-Salut !!

-Hey!,  salut Joe. S'écria George en la voyant. Ça s'est  bien passer avec Dumbledore, il ta tout

expliquer, sinon je peut moi.

-Non ça va aller je crois que l'aide de Albus ai suffisante. Mais merci quand même.

-Alors comment tu trouve le château jusqu'à maintenant ? Demanda Ron

-Il est vraiment incroyable. J'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard …

-Tu as lu l'histoire de Poudlard ??? S'intéressa Hermione

-Oui mais c'était une lecture imposé par Severus pour que je m'adapte à cette école. Quoi que c'est un livre vraiment intéressent. Bien que le livre sur la magie à travers les âges…

Hermione était passionner de tous les livres que Joe avait pu lire.

Harry et Ron se regarda d'un air un peu déçu parce que eux aussi aurait aimer parler avec elle.

-…Mais le livre que j'ai vraiment aimer c'est Le Quidditch pas seulement un sport mais aussi  un art.

-Tu aime le Quidditch ?? demanda Ron et Harry en même temps.

-Ben c'est sur, cette été je suis venu m'entraîner sur le terrain avec le nouveau balai que Severus m'a donné.

-Il y a un nouveau balai en vente ? Demanda Fred l'air très intéresser.

-Oui. Justement il est en haut j'en ai pour une minute.

Joe grippa les escaliers 4 à 4 et alla chercher son balai. Elle descendit quelque minutes plus tard et

alla leur montré.

-Voilà, C'est un Cyclone 2004 !

-Wouah. Il est vraiment beau. Est-ce qu' il va bien ? Dit Harry

-Tu vois pas. C'est un Cyclone 2004. Le balai le plus rapide sur le marcher.

C'était Angelina Johnson, une joueuse dans l'équipe de Harry. Elle adorait vraiment beaucoup le

Quidditch . Elle savait tout ce qui était à savoir sur le sujet.

-Salut Johnson! AH je te présente Joe  Harvest. Une nouvelle

-Salut Fred… Salut Joe heureuse de te rencontrer. Il est vraiment beau se balai là.

-Tu veux l'essayer ?Proposa Joe avec un large sourire

-Hein ?Tout de suit…

-Oui pourquoi pas. Mais il nous faut une autorisation .Une minute je reviens .

Fred, George, Harry, Ron et Angélina étaient fou comme un balai (c'est le cas de le dire). Ils allait

pouvoir essayer le balai de Joe et en plus pouvoir jouer au Quidditch à 8h00 du soir.

Joe apparut derrière le tableau de la grosse dame et accouru vers eux.

-Je l'ai…dit-elle hors d'haleine. J'ai l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

Allez chercher vos balais on va jouer au Quidditch. Tu viens Hermione?

-Ben je sais pas. Je ne suis pas très bonne au Quidditch et ….

-Pis ça, Allez vient. S.T.P!!! Sinon bien apporte un livre et lit dans les estrades.

-Bon ok je viens. Et je crois que je vais essayer de jouer au peu mais pas beaucoup.

-D'accord, dit Joe elle se tourna vers Harry et lui murmura, Elle va jouer très longtemps sois en assurer.

Harry sourit. Tout le monde revint de leur dortoir avec leur balai. Il franchir le tableau et se dirigea vers

Les porte qui menait au terrain. Il firent un arrêt au placard à balai et en prit un pour Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry aimait cette sensation de liberté quand il volait mais sur le balai de Joe c'était encore mieux. Cela faisait

quelques minutes qu'il volait et les crient des autre qui était au sol voulait dire que eux aussi voulaient essayer le cyclone 2004. Harry atterrit sur le sol en douceur et le donna à Angélina. Elle décolla et survola le terrain un bonne douzaine de fois. Les autre pouvait bien crier, hurler elle ne les entendait pas elle était trop bien. Après quelques bonnes

minutes elle descendit et donne le balai à Joe. À présent tout le monde était sur leur balai et jouait au Quidditch.

Bien que Hermione avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas jouer longtemps, ça faisait quand même 1 heure qu'elle jouait et elle avait l'air d'aimer ça.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'elle jouerait longtemps. Dit Joe qui était derrière Harry

-Oui et ça m'étonne !

Le match continua comme ça assez longtemps Hermione, qui était au but, semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Même si Lee Jordan s'était tromper sur le fait qu'elle soit une fille et non un gars, elle était extrême bonne au Quidditch.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Je pense qu'il serait le temps de rentrer, il est 11h30 et nous avons des cours demain. Dit Angélina qui commençait à être essouffler.

-Oui d'accord rentrons.

Le groupe d'amis regagnait leur dortoir pour aller se préparer à aller dormir. Pendant que tout le

monde avait les yeux fermer, une jeune fille lisait au bord du feu. Soudain une tête apparut dans les flamme .

-Bonjour Joe..

Joe sursauta. Quand elle leva la tête elle poussa un cria étouffer par sa main qu'elle venait de mettre sur sa bouche.

-Et oui c'est moi. Tu ne t'attendait sûrement pas à me voir ici, ce soir.

-Disons que je ne m'attendait pas à te revoir un jour

-Allons, allons, Joe depuis quand tu me parle comme sa ??

-Depuis la fois où tu as assez de me tuer, souvient toi..

-Ah oui… Tu nous avaient trahit, quand tu était de notre côté. Tu sais avec ta mère..

-Ma mère ma simplement jetez un sort pour qui je devine comme elle, une misérable serveuse de Vold….

-On ne doit pas prononcer son nom petite ingrate. Tu devrait être reconnaissante !

-Reconnaissante pourquoi hein dit le moi. Pour avoir été traîner jusqu'à lui par ma propre mère qui, elle,  m'a jeter un sort pour que j'obéisses au doit et à l'yeux et plus jamais je vais me laisser malmener comme elle la fait il  y a 3 ans.

Joe était maintenant debout et ne contrôlait plus le ton de sa voix. Seulement le fait de parler de sa mère aussi ouvertement pouvait la rendre tellement furieuse qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus.

-Bon maintenant que tu t'ai un peu calmer, dit la tête qui remarqua la pause de Joe, j'aurait un petit

service à te demander. Tu vois..

-Non, je ne veux pas rendre service à un mangemort !!

-Je veux simplement que tu pousse Harry Potter dans les bras de tu-sais-qui. C'est simple non !

-Jamais tu entend, JAMAIS !!! c'est mon ami et je ne ferait pas ça un aucun de mes amis..

-Tu ne devrait pas dire ça, tu nous as bien trahis et tout ça à cause de qui, ton stupide parrain qui est venu te sauver de ton maître. Et de toute façon qui te dit que Harry est ton ami, durant toute ta vie tu t'ai fait tourne le dos par tes plus proches amis et même ta mère ne t'aime plus.

-Pis ça , moi non plus je ne l'aime pas !Joe était plus qu'en colère. Elle avait des larmes de rages qui lui coulait le long de ses joues.

-tssss. Et n'oublie pas que si tu refuse Tu-sais-qui va envoyer un fidèle Mangemort tuer toutes les

personnes qui te son chers.

Joe ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas livrer Harry a Voldemort mais non plus faire condamner à mort tous ses amis. Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait toujours à côté d'elle et dit :

-Ejectus watus !

Un jet d'eau très puissant sorti de sa baguette et le tête qui était dans le feu se fit éteindre en même

temps que le feu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mon chapitre 3 est fini !!!!!!! Je sais je ne suis pas très bonne mais le c'est juste mon

Premier. J'attend toujours des reviews pcq la j'en ai juste 2 !!!!Je suis vraiment triste. L

Alors continuer à me lire et a commenter se que je fait. Je vous aime tous xxx

AUDREY


End file.
